


Snow Angel

by astral_kiss



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pets, Snow, Snow Day, cottage, countryside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_kiss/pseuds/astral_kiss
Summary: a snowstorm has hit the small village where Stella and Dana have recently moved to.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I promise an update to summer is in the works but it's been snowing where I live in the UK for two days now and it inspired me to write this little fic! Enjoy <3

The cottage felt cold. The heating was on to the maximum but it still felt chilly. Stella rubbed her eyes and rolled over to cuddle into Dana but the bed was cold and empty. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness before sitting up. The hallway light was on and the house was quiet which was unusual. Stella got out of bed, slipped on her robe and opened the curtains. She was met with a white sky and snow falling from the heavy clouds. There were footprints in the fresh snow in the garden and Stella realised that this was Dana’s first snow in winter in England. Usually, in the city, they had snow showers which didn’t last long but this was a full snowstorm. The field behind their home was covered and untouched.

They had only been in this new cottage for two months with their fur babies, a Labrador called Buttons who was from a shelter and a black and white cat called Socks. Their move to the countryside had been quick but well planned. They both loved the city but it became too claustrophobic and Stella was now teaching at a local college in the village about a mile from their little house. She heard Buttons bark and then he was bounding towards Dana who was looking for something in the shed. Stella moved to the sliding door and pulled it open. She pulled on her UGG boots which were discarded near the doors and headed outside. It was bitter cold and the wind was whipping her long blonde hair wildly. Buttons started barking again which got Dana’s attention and she looked out of the shed door, her eyes met Stella’s and she grinned. Stella smiled back and gathered up some snow. She quickly formed into a ball and threw it down at Dana. It hit the ground just before the shed where Buttons was now rolling in the snow.

Stella headed back inside, locking the sliding doors and then getting dressed. She opted for warm clothes and she had to dig out her wellies from their never-ending shoe collection in their walk-in wardrobe. Socks came padding into the wardrobe and watched Stella fling the shoes back into their respective homes. He purred as Stella petted his head and followed her down the stairs. Stella fed him his breakfast and then pulled on her coat to head out into the garden. The storm had eased slightly but it was clear that the snow was here to stay for a day or so. The snow in the garden was deep and a taller pile was forming at the bottom of the garden as Dana cleared their path out onto the field. The gate was propped open by a plant pot and Buttons was sat in the snow, watching the shovel.

“Good morning,” Dana said as she rested the shovel against the gate and turned to press a sweet kiss to Stella’s lips.

“Good morning, snow angel,” Stella replied and Dana laughed.

“I haven’t made one of those yet. The field looks so beautiful, I don’t want to disturb the snow.” Dana commented as she wrapped her arms around Stella’s neck.

“Well, the garden is big enough and has enough snow for you to make many beautiful snow angels.” Stella said and Buttons barked in agreement. Socks had ventured out in the snow through the cat flap and mewled loudly. He ran down the semi-clear path and sat at Stella’s feet. Dana pulled away so Stella could pick him up.

“Should we put him on the lead and let him explore?” Dana questioned as Socks looked around, wide-eyed.

“We can try. I’ll grab the dog lead too.” Stella said and headed back up the cottage.

When she returned, the path was clear and the shovel was laying by the shed. Socks was gingerly stepping on the snow and Buttons was waiting to be leashed.

They didn’t venture far from their house as Socks wasn’t liking the snow but Dana did get some cute pictures which she sent to her mother and managed a snow angel. Buttons was trying to eat the snowflakes as he walked. They had let him off the lead to chase another dog from the farm at the other end of the field.

When they returned home, Stella cleared the front path and cleaned the snow off Dana’s car so she could head into the village and get some groceries. Once Dana had got out of their driveway safely, Stella headed back inside and lit the fire in the kitchen. Socks was napping in the living room on the window seat and Buttons was hiding in his little cubby hole under the stairs. The storm was picking up outside and Stella hoped the roads weren’t too slippery. Stella’s SUV was in the garage getting repaired so they were relying on Dana’s Range Rover. The oven was preheated and Stella put the dish with cottage pie in to slow cook. An advantage of Stella’s less hectic job was she had more time to cook and learn new recipes. Dana was working at the small-town hospital about a forty-minute drive from their village and she loved it. The staff and patients were friendly. The pay was great, considering it wasn’t a large hospital and it was less stressful than her previous job. They visited London monthly to catch-up with the friends they had left behind and spent the night in a hotel as they would be too drunk to drive home.

Stella was pouring two glasses of red wine when a car door slammed out front and Buttons was scratching at the front door. The locked turned and the door opened slowly, buttons ran outside and nearly knocked Dana over.

“Buttons, in now,” Stella shouted from the hallway and he came flying back inside, stopping to shake himself off and then returning to his spot. Stella took two bags from Dana and placed them on the kitchen table. Dana kicked the front door closed, shrugged off her coat and shoes. Her fluffy socks were wet and she pulled them off before padding into the kitchen with bare feet. She dumped the socks in the washing machine and curled herself into the overstuffed armchair by the fire. Stella put away the groceries and then handed a glass of wine to her _wife._

“It smells good in here, what are you cooking?” Dana asked after taking a long swig of wine.

“Cottage pie. I’ll make a pot of gravy for you before I plate up the pie. I haven’t put out any food for our babies yet as neither of them has pestered but buttons will probably want feeding soon.” Stella said as she watched the snowfall from the kitchen window.

“I never thought my first snow day would be like this,” Dana said as she watched the flames dance.

“Like what?” Stella questioned as she pulled on the oven gloves and checked the pie.

“Perfect,” Dana replied with a smile on her face. The soft padding of paws and a meow meant that their fur babies wanted feeding. Stella was getting the food from the pantry but Dana stopped her and directed Stella to the chair that she had vacated. Once the pets had their food and disappeared somewhere in the house, the pie was ready and Stella was preparing the gravy. Dana had laid the table and topped up their glasses.

They ate dinner with the radio on the background, listening out for school and college closures. Stella’s college was closed for the next two days so she could work from home and spend some time exploring the neighbouring villages on foot. Dana still had shifts but she had notified her boss that she may not get in if the roads were dangerous.

It was getting dark outside, earlier than usual and Buttons was getting a little restless again. Stella offered to take him from a short walk around the field while Dana washed their dirty dishes. The snow had eased off again but it was even colder and windier outside. Their walk lasted about fifteen minutes and when they got home, Buttons went straight to his bed. Socks was playing with his catnip toy when Stella joined Dana in the living room. A rerun of Seinfeld was on but Dana wasn’t paying much attention to it as she was doing a crossword.

“You’re supposed to watch the tv not have it on as background noise,” Stella said from the doorway, her hair wet and her clothes sticking to her body.

“Bed. Now.” Dana replied while looking Stella up and down.

Stella hummed and flicked her wet hair over her shoulder. The tv clicked off, the crossword book was dumped on the coffee table and the pen laid lidless on the sofa somewhere.


End file.
